An Alternate Luke fon Fabre
by karndragon
Summary: Luke decided that he was going to learn and understand things in the manor seven years ago and the results from a different choice show with how he does things differently.
1. Different Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss

**A/N: **This is a retelling of Tales of the Abyss with Luke fon Fabre being different.

**Different Beginning**

It had been two days since Luke had returned to Fabre manor after being kidnapped. The ten-year-old boy seemed like a newborn baby. He couldn't talk, couldn't move on his own, he was completely out of it. It also seemed that he had no memory of his life before the kidnapping. His father, Duke Fabre was frustrated because he didn't remember all the studying that he did. His mother, Susanne was just happy to have her son with her again. Soon, a small figure snuck in and watched from behind a tree holding his sword. No one saw the figure but Luke did and Luke got curious and went to get a close look on the figure. When he got close, he saw the figure that had the exact same face as him and he got scared when the so-called look alike glared at him.

"You…" The unknown kid spoke as he gritted his teeth with anger.

Luke tried to speak but couldn't utter a single word and his person he saw closed his eyes as he was upset and held on this sword tight. He then glared at Luke which made the boy scared and crawl away a bit. The unknown boy quickly left as he saw people heading towards their direction and Luke looked confused and his look alike saw that.

"Oh Luke, what are you doing?" Susanne called out.

Luke turned to see his mother coming towards him along with his father. Luke didn't know who it was and why the person looked exactly like him. Luke was had a strange feeling and he didn't know what it was. He could talk and he couldn't understand and explain why but something inside of him told him do something, something for himself and develop for himself. The boy that was brought home didn't what it was but Luke made that decision for himself and he would somehow be able to force himself to stick through the decision he made and the result would lead a different path for him.

As time went on in the Fabre Manor, Luke with the help of his attendant Guy Cecil was gradually able to walk on his own and began to talk. Luke pushed himself to learn the faces of his parents and the people around him, including his uncle, King Ingobert VI as well as his cousin, Princess Natalia. Soon, Van Grants, the leader of the Oracle Knights came by and started training Luke with the use of a sword. Luke also began studying, much to his father's pleasure and Luke pushed himself to study and have the knowledge that was expected of him as a noble. Duke Fabre was pleased that his son was taking up studying again. He was worry that the studying would be put off since Luke had lost his memories but Luke wasn't discourage, in fact, what was noticed by Duke and Duchess Fabre as well as everyone else in the manor was that Luke was always drawn into books. Luke was showing great result in his studying and the tutors for Luke that had been employed before were amazed at the pace and the result of Luke's learning. Duke Fabre felt that everything was fine and that he figured that Luke would still be a respectable member of Kimlascan nobility and Susanne was just happy that her son was just living and working hard for himself.

Even with all that was going on, Luke desired to do more than just sit in the manor all day. Luke was told that since the kidnapping, it was for his own safety to just stay in the manor but Luke somehow had trouble believing that and he wanted to at least walk around the city of Baticul and even visit the castle and as he as a member of House Fabre. One day, Luke left the manor and walked around the city. He was seeing different things and had enjoyed the atmosphere of Baticul. It led to panic in the manor as it was assumed that Luke was kidnapped again but Guy was able to calm things down as he told them where Luke was and brought him back to the manor. Duke Fabre reprimanded his son for leaving the manor while Susanne just hugged her son and was glad that he was okay. Luke was lectured for leaving the manor but that did nothing to stop Luke's curiosity as Luke soon left the manor again, this time, he went to the castle where Ingobert and Natalia resided. Natalia had seen Luke was surprised and they had actually spent some time together. Natalia was happy but she would have been happier if Luke had regained his memory from before the kidnapping but regardless, Natalia was happy to spend time with Luke. Luke had come to enjoy things that went on around him and he had come to enjoy spending time to the people he considered dear to him, one of was Natalia, the other was Guy, as well as Pere. He also enjoyed training was Van as he considered him as his mentor and idol and he had hopes that he would be just like him.

Luke's curiosity and his desire for knowledge continue as his desire to see the world as it is as he concluded that was also part of his responsibility not only as a Kimlascan noble but as one who lived in the world of Auldrant. In that regard, Luke was always doing something everything day, whether it was reading books and studying about the world and history, whether he was spending time with Guy who he consider as his best friend, spending time with Natalia in which including going to the castle, Luke even spent time in the Fabre Manor looking the flowers that were being cared for by Pere. Luke enjoyed having conversations with Pere and he also enjoyed talking to maids as well as the White Knights, the personal guard of the Fabre Manor but it didn't sit well with Duke Fabre and the butler Ramdas and the butler had spoken to Luke about it and the fact that he would be in the city and associate with the common people but Luke always ignored it. Luke continued on with his life and years later, he would be placed in the motions that would bring the course of Auldrant itself.

**Seven Years Later, in a room with a glyph**

Somewhere else, there was a young woman with long brown hair with bangs over her right eye and wore an Oracle Knight Uniform was staring at a glyph that was glowing. She had a destination in mind and he was set to go do what she felt that needed to be done.

"So, the time has come," The young woman said as she then walked and stepped on the glowing glyph, "prepare…"

The female Oracle Knight disappeared.

**Fabre Manor, Baticul**

Luke was in his room reading a small book. Luke was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black pants with a red belt, brown leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and wore a long short sleeved black coat. His red hair had grown long to his back and it was tied to a ponytail. He then stopped and looked at the sky where he saw the fonstones. He sighed and as finished a page and then he bookmarked the page and closed the book. He looked at the sky again and liked the weather.

"It really is a nice day," Luke said with a smile.

Luke then left his room and took a stroll in the manor. There were maids and soldiers walking by and they greeted him.

"Oh good morning Master Luke," One of maids greeted happily with a bow.

"Good morning," Luke replied in a friendly tone.

"Ah, morning Master Luke," One of the White Knights greeted.

"Hm, morning," Luke said with a smile.

Luke went to the courtyard and saw Pere taking care of the flowers in the garden.

"Pere, good morning," Luke said happily.

Pere looked and saw Luke, "Oh Master Luke, good morning."

"You seem to be doing well as always."

Pere smiled, "Yes, I see you're just as cheerful as ever."

Luke grinned and rubbed the back of his head and then he looked at the flowers. It was one of Luke's favorite things to do which was to spend time with Pere and the flowers he was taking care of. Pere had taught Luke the type of flowers and the meanings. Luke had even helped Pere out with flowers from time to time. It did make Pere worry because although Pere appreciated Luke's approach and his desire to help, he knew it was frowned upon but Luke insisted that there was nothing to worry about as Luke assured that should something happen, he would do something so that Pere isn't burden with any problems. After a bit of time, Luke went on his way and said friendly words to Pere and Pere replied back feeling grateful and lucky to have someone like Luke. Soon Luke entered the common room of the manor when he was approached by the butler Ramdas.

"Ramdas?" Luke said, "What is it?"

"Master Luke, it seems that the Order of Lorelei's Maestro, Dorian General Van Grants will be arriving in the manor soon," Ramdas informed.

"Really?" Luke replied surprised, "But today isn't a training day."

"It appears that he has something important to discuss, something of urgency."

"I see," Luke pondered as he thought about and wondered what was that Van needed to discuss, "should I go back to my room and wait to be called?"

"Yes, His Grace will send someone to you."

"Very well."

Luke was about to leave.

"Oh and Master Luke?" Ramdas spoke.

Luke stopped and looked Ramdas with curiosity, "Hmm, what is it Ramdas?"

Ramdas sighed, "Master Luke, I must ask you again to please stop associating with the gardener Pere. It isn't appropriate for you to converse with someone of his status."

"This again?" Luke said annoyed.

"Your father is losing patience because you seem to refuse to listen and it's not just with Pere, your conversations with some of the maids and the fact that you wander in the city. Master Luke, please understand how your father feels. "

Luke narrowed his eyes, "I understand nothing. I'm just being polite and grateful for the people that serve us and I see nothing wrong with talking to the residents of Baticul…besides," Luke started to become bitter, "all Father does is ignore me and he doesn't act like he really cares for my well-being. Why should I care if he doesn't like me talking to our servants or the fact that go to the city?"

"Master Luke, I must tell you, if you keep this up, it will be them that will suffer His Grace's ire."

Luke glared at the butler, "That sounded like a threat."

"Master Luke—"

"Just so you know that I won't be polite if it resorts to that."

Ramdas was shocked and shook his head, "Master Luke, please…"

Luke just left and Ramdas was getting a bad feeling of what Luke might do. Luke was heading to his room, still angry with what Ramdas had said and angry with his father. Luke was aware that it was seen as unacceptable for nobles to have casual conversations with the workers within the manor but Luke always questioned why that was just as he questioned some of the things in world. Luke decided to get the unpleasant ordeal out of his mind and just try to relax in his room. He was curious of what Van was coming for if it wasn't for training although Luke didn't mind as he felt that it was always a pleasure for Van to come by. Soon Luke entered his room and laid on his bed for a while as he was reading a book. Luke suddenly had a terrible headache and he was hearing the pitched ringing sound.

"Luke…fragment of…my soul…heed my voice," The voice said.

Luke was clutching his head and was feeling pain.

"Ugh, it's that damn voice again," Luke complained.

Luke fell off his bed and was still holding his head as he was gritted his teeth.

"Luke! What is it?" A voice of a young man said, "Not another one of those headaches."

"Guy, is that you?" Luke asked.

Luke turned to see someone leaning near his window and it was Luke's attendant and best friend, Guy Cecil. Luke suddenly felt relief as the headache was gone and he was no longer hearing the voice.

"It's okay," Luke assured, "it's gone now."

"You're hearing voices again?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure it out. I even read books about hearing voice and headaches but none seem to come close with what I'm experiencing, it's such a pain."

"They've been getting more frequent. They happened after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What's that…seven years now?"

"Malkuth, I wonder…"

"Hmm?"

"I wonder, did Malkuth really kidnap me?"

"Luke?" Guy spoke surprised.

"Somehow I don't see how it would benefit for Malkuth to kidnap some noble like me, even if I am related to the king and they made no ransom for it. I wonder…why do it anyway and how did my kidnapping cause me to lose my memory and my function to do simply things when I returned? So much that I still don't understand."

"Luke…" Guy spoke concerned for his friend and then shook his head, "well, I hope you'll find the answers and if anything, I'll do what I can to help you out."

Luke looked at Guy with a smile, "Thanks Guy, I know that I can always count on you."

"Well of course, I am your loyal servant," Guy said with a bow.

Luke however didn't like what Guy had just said and frowned.

"Guy," Luke said strongly.

"Uh, Luke?" Guy looked at Luke a bit surprised.

"You're more to me than my servant, you're my friend, my best friend," Luke said strongly.

Guy paused and then smiled as he as felt glad, "You're right, sorry Luke; I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're one of the people I hold dear, just like my mother, Pere, Natalia, and even Master Van."

"Right, right," Guy replied happily and then he cleared his throat, "anyway, what do you want to do Luke, how about some sword training? Or maybe you like for me to assist you for your practice with fonic artes."

"Well, not at the moment, Master Van is coming," Luke replied.

"Van? But today is not sword training day, is it?"

"Apparently something came up, something urgent."

"I see…"

There was a knock to Luke's door.

"Master Luke, may I come in?" A female voice said.

"Oh, is that you Sheila?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it's me," Shelia said.

"Uh oh, I better not let her see me here," Guy said as he was near the window, "I'm out of here before I get caught, see ya."

"Huh, wait Guy," Luke called out but Guy had already left and Luke was disappointed.

"Master Luke?" Sheila asked.

"It's open Sheila, come in."

Sheila opened the door and came in.

"His Grace requests your presence in the drawing room," Sheila said.

"Understood, I'll be right there," Luke said with a nod.

Sheila bowed and was about a leave.

"Hold on for a minute Sheila," Luke said.

Sheila stopped and looked at Luke, "Uh, yes?"

Luke smiled, "I see you got a new hair ribbon. It's looks good on you."

Sheila was surprised and blushed at Luke's words, "Oh Master Luke, I never expected that you noticed. T-Thank you."

"I really mean it, you look nice," Luke said with kindness.

Sheila was blushed even more and was felt her heart skip a beat.

"A-Anyway, I should get going, you should head to the drawing room Master Luke."

"Sure, thank you Sheila as always."

Sheila happily bowed, "My pleasure."

Sheila left Luke's room and then Luke nodded.

"I should get going and with Master Van here, well…"

Luke looked and went for his sword which was a hand and a half broadsword that had a black hilt, gray cross guard, gray circular pommel, and held in a red sheath. Luke picked it up and left his room to go where he was requested to be.

**Drawing Room**

Luke arrived in the drawing room where three people were sitting at a long table. His father Duke Crimson Herzog fon Fabre, his mother Duchess Susanne fon Fabre and his sword instructor who was also the Commandant of the Oracle Knights, Van Grants.

"You wanted to see me Father?" Luke spoke.

Duke Fabre nodded, "Yes, have a seat Luke."

Luke nodded and sat next to Van and he was really happy to see the Dorian General.

"Hi Master Van," Luke greeted happily, "so are we going to do some sword training today?"

Van smiled and looked at Luke, "We'll get to that later," Van then had a serious expression, "first we have to discuss on something."

"Oh right," Luke said with a serious expression, "I was told it was urgent."

"Yes Luke," Duke Fabre said, "Dorian General Grants will be returning to Daath tomorrow."

"Oh, is that so?" Luke nodded, "I see, well it can't be helped, after all Master Van is the leader of the Oracle Knights, the military branch of the Order of Lorelei."

"That's correct and as I'm sure you know Luke that part of my duties is to provide protection for Fon Master Ion," Van said.

"Yeah, the leader of the Order of Lorelei," Luke said as he crossed his arms, "it is amazing that Fon Master Ion was able to put the peace between the Kingdom of Kimlasca and the Malkuth Empire in place, considering how young he is."

"That's right," Susanne said in glee, "well said Luke."

"Uh, you don't need to praise me Mother," Luke said feeling bashful, "it's common knowledge."

"Still, it's nice to hear it from you Luke."

"Uh, right."

"If Ion's predecessor, Evenos is the hero that ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of that peace we have today," Van said.

"Unfortunately, Ion is missing," Duke Fabre pointed out.

Luke was shocked, "Wait, Fon Master Ion is missing?"

"Yes, he is," Van said, "therefore I must return to Daath and help look for him."

"Hold on Master Van, don't you have Fon Master Guardians, the group within the Oracle Knights that safeguard the Fon Master?"

"Of course, it's another reason why I'll be heading to Daath and try to figure out how this happened in their watch."

"Wow, sounds serious," Luke said, "I understand now."

"I may be gone for a while Luke, so in the meantime, I'll have one of my men to train you while I'm gone."

"Oh, you don't need to trouble yourself Master Van, if anything; Guy can help me with my training. Sure he and I fight in different style but I'm sure it would be beneficial."

"I'm glad you understand the situation Luke," Duke Fabre said.

"Just please don't push yourself Luke," Susanne said with worry, "I know how hard it was for you when you were kidnapped," Susanne felt sad, "you even lost your memory, oh, you poor thing."

"M-Mother, please," Luke said blushing, "I'm fine, really. Please don't worry so much."

"Susanne, you're embarrassing the boy," Duke Fabre said.

"Still it can't be easy," Van said, "people worrying about you and your safety Luke."

"Yeah, especially my uncle," Luke said as he crossed his arms, "I understand that he's the king and he just doing what he feel it is his duty, but still…"

"Luke, my brother is worried about your safety," Susanne said, "we just want you safe. I just…I just couldn't bear it if you were taking away from me again."

"Mother…" Luke said with concern.

Van cleared his throat, "Anyway Luke, we'll do some training today to make up the entire time that I'll be gone."

Luke was cheery and excited, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," Van said and then stood up, "Duke, Milady, we must begin our training."

"Thank you Dorian General," Duke Fabre said.

Van looked at Luke, "I'll be waiting in the courtyard Luke, come see me when you're ready."

"Yes Master Van," Luke said as he stood up.

Van bowed to Duke and Duchess Fabre and left for the courtyard.

"Luke, do be careful," Susanne said with worry.

Luke looked at his mother and smiled, "I will, thank you Mother."

Susanne sighed, "You know Luke, I still think you would be better off as a scholar than a swordsman."

Luke just looked at his mother and didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'll be going now," Luke said.

"Luke, after you're done with your training, we need to talk," Duke Fabre said, "I need you to understand your place as nobility. I can't tolerate you doing what you please much further."

Luke glared at his father but didn't say anything and just left.

**Somewhere in Baticul**

The young female Oracle Knight was making her way to the Fabre Manor and had determination to do what she felt it needed to be done.

"No matter what, I have to kill him," The young woman said, "I have to kill Vandesdelca."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke confronts the Oracle Knight and ends up at a place called Tataroo Valley.**


	2. Tataroo Valley

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Tales of the Abyss.

**Tataroo Valley**

Van had his thoughts with everything that was happening so far. So far, most of the phases of his grand plan were in place and he was pleased but there was one thing that caused him to be concerned and it was Luke. Van had known that Luke was intelligent with his desire for knowledge and he knew that the boy was very sharp. He also knew that Luke was getting skilled in not only in his swordsmanship but he was learning and actually getting good with fonic artes and he was certain that Luke was studying and finding ways with regards of his hyperresonance since Luke learned that he was capable of performing one on his own four years ago. Van could honestly say to himself that he did not like it, not one bit. Luke was not someone he could control so easily. Van could not understand how that could be and it made him worry since he had plans to use him in accordance of the Score of the Sixth Fonstone, after all, Van saw Luke as nothing but a tool for him to use and to throw him away afterwards. Van wondered what was going to happen. He was sure that when the time came for him, Luke would start questioning him on things and although he did not want to admit it, he was sure that Luke would ask him and become suspicious of him, especially with the future plans for Akzeriuth. Van decided to come up with some measures since it was likely that Luke was not just going to do what he says. Van decided to worry about that later and do what he planned to do now. Now Van was in the courtyard and was talking to Guy and he told Guy about the situation with Fon Master Ion.

"I see," Guy said, "sounds like the Oracle Knights have it rough."

"I'll have to leave everything to you for the time being," Van said, "the king, the duke, and Luke's—"

"Ah, Master Luke!" Pere greeted.

Van and Guy turned to see Luke coming towards them. Luke was surprised to see Guy talking to Van.

"Guy, what's up?" Luke spoke.

"Well, Master Van is master swordsman, thought I get a few tips from him," Guy said.

"Really, tips? That didn't sound like it to me and besides, you fight in the Sigmumd Style and Master Van fights in the Albert Style."

Guy chuckled lightly and he was a bit nervous. Guy thought to himself that Luke was a really sharp person.

Luke suddenly felt something and he didn't know what it was.

"_What's going on?_" Luke asked himself in his head, "_Is something coming? Or is it someone?_"

Luke looked up and wondered what was the strange feeling he was having, the feeling of someone's presence.

Meanwhile, the young female Oracle Knight had just entered in the Fabre Manor while singing a fonic hymn and it slowed the White Knights who were in the room down and they all feel asleep and the female intruder looked around and then walked through and heading for her objective. Back in the courtyard, Luke was still trying to figuring things out and Van was calling for him.

"Luke, did you not hear me?" Van asked.

Luke got himself out of a sort of trance and shook his head and gave Van his attention.

"Oh, uh…yes Master," Luke said.

Van nodded and he unsheathed his sword, "Are you ready?"

Luke had a determined expression, "Yes sir."

Guy sat on a bench and crossed his arms and nodded.

"I'll sit here and watch," Guy said, "let's see what you got Luke."

"Absolutely," Luke said as he unsheathed his sword and held his swords with both of his hands and got in a stance.

"All right," Van said, "come at me!"

"Yes!" Luke replied as he charged towards his sword instructor.

Van and Luke clashed their blades and sparred with each other. They went back and forth with each other with Guy and Pere watching and they were amazed with how Van and Luke were going at it. Van went on the offensive and with his sword swings being very fast and Luke was parrying each attack with his sword and he was succeeding in blocking all of Van's attack.

"Very good Luke!" Van said loudly, "You're parrying all my attacks well!"

"Thank you Master!" Luke replied.

Luke then went on the offensive and Van was easily blocking and parrying all of Luke's sword attack and then Luke jumped and did a air slash in which Van parried and then Luke stepped to the side and lunged his sword towards Van's sword. Van was caught off guard but then quickly set himself to block Luke's incoming attack.

"Luke, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to best me," Van said with a grin.

Luke grinned, "Wouldn't that be interesting Master Van? The student beating the teacher."

Van pushed Luke back and did a strong horizontal swing and forced Luke to block the attack.

"A teacher is a teacher for a reason Luke," Van said and then he pointed his sword at Luke, "How well can you perform Fang Blade?"

"_**Fang Blade!**_" Luke said performing the arte.

"Excellent," Van said with a nod.

Luke followed it up with another arte, "_**Havoc Strike!**_"

Guy and Pere were watching and they couldn't help but to be impressed with Luke's performance.

The training with Luke and Van continued on and then suddenly a hymn was being sung and it brought the four men down.

"Wh-What's going on?" Luke asked surprised.

"That voice!" Van said.

"That's a fonic hymn," Pere said, "Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the manor?"

"Damn it, it's putting me to sleep," Guy said as he was trying to stay on his feet, "what the hell are the guards doing?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a figure landed on her feet and appeared before them with her staff in one hand and a small knife in her other hand and it was the female Oracle Knight and she began to charge towards Van.

"I finally found you Vandesdelca," The young woman said, "prepare to die traitor!"

Van dodged the attack and looked at his would-be assassin with a glare.

"Tear, I knew it!" Van said.

The young woman named Tear went on the attack against Van but Van was dodging and blocking her attacks. Tear was pushed back and then she charged again towards Van but her attack was blocked by the sword that was wielded by Luke as Luke got in between her and Van. Tear and Van were both surprised and Luke was glaring the woman with anger.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked, "Why are you trying to kill my sword instructor?"

Tear didn't say anything and just clenched her teeth.

"Answer me!" Luke demanded strongly.

"This doesn't concern you," Tear said.

"The hell it doesn't!" Luke countered as he pushed Tear back.

"Stay out of this!" Tear demanded.

Luke charged and swung his sword at Tear and Van's eyes widened as he knew what was about to occur and it wasn't their physical well-beings.

"No, stop!" Van screamed.

Luke's blade and Tear's staff clashed and a power occurred between both of them.

"Resound and heed me," The voice said, "the way of the path shall open."

"That damn voice again," Luke said, "but wait, this is…"

"It's can't be…" Tear said.

"The Seventh Fonon!" Tear and Luke said simultaneously.

The power engulfed them both and they were taken upward in the sky somewhere and they both screamed.

"Too late," Van said, "the Seventh Fonons have reacted to each other!"

**Night time, somewhere on a selenia field**

Tear looked around and saw that she was in some sort of valley.

"I wonder where we are," Tear said to herself, "well, I better get the person name Luke up and see to leave here."

A blade was suddenly close to her throat and she was surprised and she looked and saw Luke glaring at her. Tear then saw that Luke had his sword on her.

"I see that you're already up," Tear said.

"That's right," Luke said in cold tone, "now, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tear."

"Tear…I see," Luke looked around, "it seems that a hyperresonance occurred between us."

"Yes, isofon-induced resonance, I never expected you to be a Seventh Fonist too. That was careless of me. Now I know why the royal family is protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Luke asked a bit confused, "I don't think that's right. But anyway, I can see from what you're wearing that you're an Oracle Knight. So tell me Tear, why are you, an Oracle Knight, trying to kill your supreme commander, Van Grants?"

"Van…" Tear looked away, "it has nothing to do with you Luke."

"It does," Luke insisted, "Master Van is my sword instructor and you tried to kill my sword instructor not to mention that you invaded my manor, why?"

"You sound pretty fond of him."

"I am."

"Well then sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Luke replied narrowing his eyes at Tear.

"Both and besides, I doubt you would understand anyway since you seem so loyal to Van."

"Well then I have a problem with that and you're pretty damn rude."

"Look Luke, I'm not going to hurt you, I have no intention to hurt you and I didn't harm anyone in your manor. My only target is Van and I have no intention in getting anyone else involved. Anyway, might I suggest that we leave here? I realize that I caused you some trouble but I'll do this, I'll escort you back to your manor in Baticul."

Luke scoffed, "Really? Do you even know where we are?"

Tear looked at the sea, "You see the sea, don't you?" Tear looked at Luke again, "If we follow that, we'll sure to be back in Baticul."

"That's where you're wrong," Luke said coldly.

Tear was surprised to Luke's reaction, "What, what do you mean?"

"Just following the sea is not going to cut it, especially here."

"Luke, what are you getting at?"

"The place that we're in right now is Tataroo Valley," Luke explained, "I know this because I studied the geography of Auldrant."

"Okay, I still don't see what the problem is."

Luke sighed, "You really don't know? Tear, Tataroo Valley is part of Malkuth."

"Malkuth?" Tear responded surprised, "Wait so that means…"

"Yeah, we're in the Malkuth Empire," Luke said, "the hyperresonance blasted us here in Malkuth territory."

"Hmm, I didn't realize."

"This is a problem, I've entered the Malkuth Empire illegally," Luke said upset, "I would actually be surprised the Malkuth military didn't pick up on the hyperresonance. If we're caught, they'll find out who I am and then they'll think it some aggression by House Fabre and things are already tense between Kimlasca and Malkuth right now."

"Hmm yes, that would be a problem."

"I can't believe you didn't realize where we are," Luke said agitated.

"I don't know the area," Tear replied back calmly.

"Unbelievable," Luke sighed, "anyway, how about you tell me why you tried to kill Master Van."

"Luke, I said it before, I can't say."

"You know you invaded my manor and caused problems."

"And I apologize for that, now would you mind getting your sword away from my throat."

"Actually I do mind, you tried to kill someone in my manor and you don't even have the courtesy to explain why. Who put you up to this? Are you doing this for revenge? Does it…is it part of the conflict within the Order of Lorelei with the two factions?"

"No one put me up to this, it's not really for revenge, and I don't know what conflict you're talking about within the Order of Lorelei."

"You called Master Van a traitor, why?"

"I won't tell you."

"What rank and division are you from within the Oracle Knights?"

Tear sighed, "You sure have a lot of questions."

"Well, what do you expect? You, some stranger who happens to be an Oracle Knight, showed up in my manor in Baticul trying to kill your commanding officer who is also my sword instructor and you won't say why and then you have the nerve to say it is of no concern to me."

Tear looked away with a frown, "I'm really, really sorry for this Luke. I understand that I've caused you trouble and you been taken away from your manor against your will. That's why I want to make it up to you by escorting you back to your manor in Baticul," Tear looked at Luke with a smile, "Trust me, I'll find a way to get us back to Kimlasca and get you back to your manor in Baticul. Now again, how about you put away your sword."

"No."

Tear was shocked and her expression changed, "N-No?"

"That's right no. I have no intentions of trusting you. I mean, how can trust someone who caused trouble in my home and tried kill one of my teachers and with no explanation."

Tear frowned, "Look, I just—"

"Save it, unless you tell me why you're trying to kill Master Van, anything else you say means nothing to me. I do agree that we should get out of here," Luke moved his sword away from Tear and walked passed her, "know this Tear, if you insist on not telling me why and for a real, real good reason why you're trying to kill Van by the time we get to Baticul, I will have you arrested, despite that you're an Oracle Knight."

"Arrested?" Tear replied in shocked, "For what?"

Luke sighed heavily and looked at Tear, "How about the fact you broke into a noble's manor with the intent to harm."

"I told you Luke, I had no intention to harm you and I didn't harm anyone else in the manor."

"That may be true but I didn't know that and how are people in the manor supposed to be able to tell and even if you did say it, how are they expected to believe you? You did try to harm someone in the manor and that was Master Van. You actually expect me to just be fine with that just because you smiled because if you did, then you are a damn fool."

Tear was taken back and was shaking at the things that Luke said to her.

"_This has not gone well_," Tear said in her head.

"Of course, you can stay here and I'll head back to my country by myself," Luke pointed out.

Tear was surprised as she saw Luke sheathed his sword and started walking. Tear was already at her wit's end. Things didn't go as she planned and now she had a problem and she saw that Luke was not one who would just take her words. Tear mentally prepared herself and was set to kill Van but she didn't take into account that someone like Luke would defend him. She had known that Luke fon Fabre was Van's student and she knew that Luke was well-liked in not only by the residents of Baticul but also most of the citizens of Kimlasca. Tear knew there would be trouble if it became known that an Oracle Knight attacked the popular young red headed Kimlascan noble without justification. Tear knew that Luke meant what he said but even so, she couldn't tell the reason for her action against Van and she couldn't bring herself to just let Luke go by himself and so she made a decision.

"Luke, wait," Tear called as she caught up with Luke.

Luke stopped and turned to see Tear.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"Again, I am sorry for the trouble I caused. You're in this situation because of me so please; let me help you to make sure you make it back to Baticul."

"Are you going to tell me why you tried to kill Master Van?"

Tear shook her head, "Luke I can't, I can't tell you why."

"Hmph, then I suppose I should take that as you're prepared to be arrested for invading my manor."

"W-Well, I…" Tear looked away nervously.

Luke sighed again, "Fine, I'll work with you for the time being but know this, it's like I said before, I don't trust you and if I get the sense that you're even attempting to harm me, I'll defeat you."

"Do you really think you can?" Tear asked raising her eyebrow.

"…I'm sure I can," Luke said, "let's go."

Tear was surprised with Luke's confidence and knew she needed to come up with something by the time they reached Baticul. Tear and Luke continued on as they walked in Tataroo Valley. Soon, they heard noises and looked around.

"Monsters," Tear said.

"Yep, monsters," Luke said.

Tear had her staff and small knife ready and Luke drew his sword as a group of monsters that consisted of Filifolias, Mandractuses, and Rhinossuses appeared and Luke and Tear fought of the monsters. Tear used threw one of her knives at the Mandractuses and then used her fonic hymn, Nightmare on the monsters that were charging towards her and it stopped them in their tracks and it allowed Tear to finish them off. Luke swung his sword and was able to avoid all the attacks of the monsters aiming for him.

"_**Fang Blade!**_" Luke roared as he used one of his strike artes and brought down a Rhinossus.

A Filifolia charged after Luke from behind and Luke felt the incoming charge and quickly turned. After Tear finished off another monster, she looked and saw the monster charging towards Luke.

"Luke!" Tear called.

Luke started an incantation for a fonic arte and then pointed at the monster, "_**Flame Burst!**_"

Three fireballs appeared from the sky and struck the Filifolia. The fonic arte of the Fifth Fonon burned Filifolia, killing the creature. Luke sighed and then saw Tear running towards him.

"Luke, are you all right?" Tear asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luke said as he turned and moved on.

"…Okay then," Tear said as she followed Luke.

Luke and Tear continued on as they walked through Tataroo Valley, fighting and defeating monsters that crossed their path. While it was happening, Luke was thinking about things. He wanted to know who this Tear person was and why she wanted to kill Van. It irritated him that someone tried to kill his teacher and wouldn't tell him, giving him a response saying that he wouldn't understand and saying that it had nothing to do with him. Luke felt that Tear was rude and insulting and he definitely felt that she was not trusting. He was keeping an eye on her and see if she would try anything. One thing that Luke was determined he was going to do, he was going to defend his mentor and not let anyone try to kill him and Luke had also planned to talk to Van and see if he would give an insight about this Tear person. Luke knew from the way Van was saying her name and how he responded to her, Luke was sure that Van knew her and Luke hoped that Van would tell what was going on. They soon were getting close to the area of the valley and it was exit.

"The exit is there," Luke said, "the south of Tataroo Valley is Chesedonia."

"I see, we should keep moving and head there," Tear said.

They get near the exit and then they stop.

"Someone's coming," Tear said.

A man appeared and he was carrying a bucket. The man stopped and looked a bit terrified.

"Ah, d-don't tell me you're the Dark Wings," The man said.

"The Dark Wings?" Tear asked confused.

"Who the hell are they?" Luke asked confused as well.

"They're bandits, two men and a woman…wait, there's only two of you."

"Hmph, don't compare us to some bandits," Luke pointing his thumb at Tear, "especially her. You might offend the bandits."

Tear glared at Luke, "I think the bandits would take more offense with you being compared to them."

Luke just looked at Tear with his own glare. Tear ignored Luke's glare and walked towards the man.

"We ended up here due to circumstances," Tear said to the man, "who are you?"

"I'm a coachman. One of the wheels of my coach started acting up," The man said, "We lost our drinking water when the jug fell so I came to draw up some more."

"A coach…" Luke said, "Say, are you stopping at Chesedonia?"

"Nope, I'll be heading to Engeve."

"Engeve, I see, so I guess that means you'll be crossing the Roltero Bridge."

"That's right," The coach said with nod.

"Oh well," Luke said with a shrug, "we'll be walking on foot to Chesedonia."

"You're awfully calm about this," Tear commented.

"Huh, why wouldn't I be?" Luke replied with a raised eyebrow, "And what are you implying?"

"Nothing Luke, nothing."

"Man, you're weird."

Tear looked at Luke as she was offended at Luke's comment but turned and gave her the indication that he didn't care and Tear sighed and put her hand on her head feeling a bit frustrated.

Luke looked at the night sky with his thoughts, "_I'm sure everyone back in the manor is worried about me, I hope everyone can keep themselves together…especially my mother. News has probably reached the castle as well and knowing Natalia…I hope she stays calm as well._"

Luke and Tear soon exited out of Tataroo Valley and were ready to head for Chesedonia and before they could make the journey, they heard a loud sound. They looked around and saw Roltero Bridge.

"What's going on?" Tear asked.

Luke looked and saw something and he pointed it at Tear, "Over there."

There were three people, a man, a woman, and a small girl at the bridge and there was a coach that was speeding onward and then they looked and saw something enormous chasing after them that looked like a large white boat and what was chasing them was a land dreadnought.

**That's it for this chapter: Next chapter, circumstances leads Luke and Tear to be in Engeve and Luke and Tear has a chance meeting with a Malkuth Colonel and the leader of the Order of Lorelei.**


	3. Engeve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Engeve**

Luke and Tear were ready to head for Chesedonia and before they could make the journey, they heard a loud sound. They looked around and saw the Roltero Bridge.

"What's going on?" Tear asked.

Luke looked and saw something and he pointed it for Tear to see, "Over there."

There were three people, a man, a woman, and a small girl at the bridge and there was a coach that was speeding onward and then they looked and saw something enormous chasing after them that looked like a large white boat and what was chasing them was a land dreadnought. The little girl tripped and fell and she hurt her leg. The man and woman rushed to get to the girl and they tripped due to the coach that went passed them. Luke looked on and he clenched his teeth and decided to do something and ran towards Roltero Bridge.

"Luke, where are you going?" Tear asked surprised.

Tear looked on and then decided to run after Luke as she was going to make sure that Luke did not get hurt in whatever it was he was doing. Tear ran passed the fleeing coach that went to the opposite direction and Tear caught up with Luke and Luke was helping the three people get up and it turned out that it was a family of three.

"We need to get to Engeve," The man explained.

"Engeve?" Luke replied.

"Yes, we live there and were heading back," The woman said, "we ran because we didn't want to get caught up with that coach and the land dreadnought Tartarus."

"The Tartarus?" Tear asked.

"Yes, it's Malkuth's newest land dreadnought," The man said.

"You there, leave the area quickly so that you're not caught in it," A male voice said.

Luke looked and saw the Tartarus heading towards their direction and then Luke looked back and noticed that something was being put on the Roltero Bridge.

"Wait a minute," Luke said as his eyes widened, "don't tell me…they're actually going to…"

"Luke, we'll talk later," Tear said, "right now we need to move."

"Uh…right."

Luke and Tear got away taking the family of three with them. Afterwards, the Roltero Bridge was blown up when the people in the getaway coach planted bombs. The Tartarus barely was able to stop and prevent from getting caught up in the blast. Afterwards, the Tartarus moved to the opposite direction and Luke looked and was upset.

"Damn it, they blew up the Roltero Bridge," Luke said upset.

"Looks like we won't be able to get to Chesedonia now," Tear said.

Luke crossed his arms and tapped his right foot and then he looked behind him.

"The only option now is to get to Kaitzur…oh, but before that," Luke went to the family, "are all okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, thanks to you," The man said feeling grateful, "you saved me, my wife, and my daughter, thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you," The woman said feeling grateful.

"Thank you mister," The girl said with glee.

Luke felt happy and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're all okay."

"Yes, still though, it was just bad luck on us that we got caught up the conflict of the Dark Wings," The man said upset.

"Wait, the Dark Wings?" Luke replied as he and Tear were shocked.

"Yes, those people that were running away in that coach were those horrible bandits, the Dark Wings."

"I see," Tear said, "those must the people that the coachman we met mistook us for."

"Rotten bandits," Luke cursed and then thought of something and looked at the family, "say, you folks are from Engeve, right?"

"Yes, that's right," The man said.

"Hmm, considering where we are, it might be dangerous walking there with the monster roaming around. If you want, we can accompany you all the way to Engeve, we need to stop by there anyway."

The man and woman were surprised at Luke's suggestion.

"Oh my, are you sure?" The woman asked, "We don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," Luke assured, "please, let us accompany…just so I can feel relief that you all make back to your village safely," Luke smiled warmly, "plus, it will be my first time."

The family looked at each other and then smiled as they agreed and Luke was happy about it and they began to move to head to Engeve.

"So Luke, what are we going to do?" Tear asked.

"Since the Roltero Bridge is out, we'll have to go around getting to Chesedonia. It'll be a long walk."

"I have to say that I'm impressed."

"With what?"

"The fact that you helped this family and even accompanying them to Engeve even though doing so cost us the chance to get to Chesedonia."

"I was simply doing what was right. They were caught up in danger and I couldn't bring myself to just sit back and do nothing, especially since it was happening right in front of my eyes."

"You're kind."

Luke was surprised in what Tear said and just looked forward. Luke and Tear continued on as they accompanied the family to Engeve.

**The Grocer's Hamlet, Engeve**

Luke, Tear, and the family of three had finally arrived in the small farming village, Engeve.

"Thank you so much," The man said turning to Luke and Tear, "thanks to you two, we made it back home."

"Yes, thank you both," The woman said happily to Luke and Tear.

"Thank you," The little girl said with glee.

"Sure, it was no problem," Luke said with a smile.

"Yes, we were happy to help," Tear added with a smile.

"If you ever get the chance, come visit us in our home. It near the hill from here, we'll treat you well as a way of thanks for what you did."

"If we get the chance," Luke said, "we'll take you up on that offer. Thank you."

Luke waved happily at the family and family waved back in glee as they headed back to their home. Afterwards, Luke and Tear looked around.

"So we're here in Engeve," Tear said.

"Yeah…" Luke crossed his arms and then he had his thoughts, "_this is Malkuth territory. I'll have to be cautious here considering that my father is one of Malkuth's worse enemies_," Luke had a sad expression, "_no doubt that there may be people here who had family and friends killed by my father. It'll be trouble if I reveal my full name_," Luke frowned, "_damn, another terrible aspect of war._"

"Luke, Luke," Tear called.

"Hmm?" Luke responded looking at Tear.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke answered turning his attention to the front.

"You don't seem fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Tear was shocked and was a bit offended.

"What do you mean it's nothing for me to worry about?" Tear asked.

"As exactly like I said," Luke replied, "it's none of your business so butt out."

"Listen Luke, we're going to be together for a while so there's no need for you to be so rude. Let's try to work with each other until we get back to Baticul."

"Did you forget what I told you in Tataroo Valley?" Luke turned and glared at Tear, "I don't trust you and you have given no reason for me to do so. I have stuff to think about but I'm not willing to share any of them with a filthy assassin like you."

Tear looked away with a frown and was offended but she had also realized that it couldn't be helped but she wished that Luke would give her a chance while they were together for the time being.

"Luke, listen—"

Tear cut herself off when she noticed that Luke was nowhere near her presence and she looked around wondering where he went.

"Luke, Luke," Tear called and got annoyed, "oh, where did he go?"

Tear went looking for Luke and was annoyed. Meanwhile Luke was at a shop looking at the apples and he thought that they looked very tasty.

"I'll buy one," Luke said.

Luke gave the merchant some gald and Luke received an apple. Luke took a bite and he enjoyed the taste.

"Man, this is so good," Luke said as he continued to eat the apple and then he looked at the merchant with a very satisfied expression, "this is really good."

"Haha, I'm glad you enjoy them," The merchant said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Luke said with glee.

"Luke," Tear called.

Luke just looked at Tear while still eating the apple he purchased.

"Luke, you shouldn't just wander off like that," Tear admonished.

"Hmph, you can't tell me what to do," Luke replied glaring at Tear.

Tear frowned and didn't appreciate Luke's attitude.

"Luke, don't act like a child," Tear said upset.

"I'm not acting like a child," Luke said with a calm tone, "I'm simply saying that you have no right to try to tell me what to do."

Luke walked away and Tear got annoyed and followed him. Luke and Tear ended up in a secluded area in Engeve.

"Luke, I'm…I'm just trying to help you, but it seems that you won't let me," Tear said upset.

"Tear, what part of, 'I don't trust you' do you not understand?" Luke replied.

"That doesn't mean that you need to be so hostile towards me. I understand that you're upset and I get that you're annoyed that I won't tell you the reasons for my actions, but please, until we get to Baticul, how about we try to get along."

"You invaded my home, tried to kill my teacher, and you won't say why. I'd be willing to hear you out if you tell me why but you're not willing to say anything and yet you want me to trust you. How am I suppose to trust someone that tried to kill someone in my home and you have done nothing to make me think otherwise. I've asked you again and again why you're trying to kill Master Van but you won't tell me."

"Luke, enough," Tear said.

"Excuse me?" Luke responded surprised.

"Enough is enough," Tear said upset, "no matter how many times you ask, no matter how you go about it; I'm not going to tell you the reason for my actions. I know this is hard for you to understand and you don't have to agree with me on my decision but I'm not going to tell you why. It's something that I need to do for myself, something that has to do with my homeland. So please, I'm asking you Luke, just drop it. Don't ask me anymore, okay?"

Luke just glared at Tear and sighed.

"Tch, whatever," Luke said and pointed at Tear, "Just remember what I said, I'll have you arrested the moment we get back to Baticul and I mean it. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest you stay the hell away from me, you know, run away and consider this, Master Van isn't someone you can kill easily, I doubt you would be so lucky next time should you try again."

Luke…" Tear said but stopped herself as Luke walked passed her and she frowned.

Luke continued onward and he was at what it looked like to him a storage that had its door opened and then he noticed something on the entrance. Luke took a closer look and was surprised as he picked up what appeared to be a fur.

"This fur," Luke said, "is this…a fur of a Cheagle?"

Luke suddenly heard talks and saw they were a group of people standing near the entrance of Engeve's inn. Luke got curious and went to see what was going. As he got to them, there was a man who came out of the inn and frowned as he shook his head.

"Nothing," The man said, "every food in the storages has been stolen."

Luke was surprised to hear what had just happened.

"This has happened time and time again ever since those fires in the north," Another man said.

"Do you think it some deserters scouring for food?" Another man said.

"It might be the Dark Wings," Another man suggested.

"Could it really be them?" Luke asked suddenly.

The villagers were surprised and look at Luke.

"Hmm, who are you?" The man standing near the entrance of the inn asked, "What brings you here?"

"Uh, hello," Luke said in a polite tone, "I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation. You said that your food was stolen and that it has been occurring since the fires broke out. Could you tell me more about it in detail? I might be able to help in fact, I might have a clue to the problem," Luke held up the Cheagle fur, "I found this near one of the storages. It's fur of a Cheagle."

"Wait, seriously," One of the villagers replied.

They all looked at the fur that Luke had just handed to them.

"It is a Cheagle fur," Another villager said.

"It may have been a Cheagle that stole your goods," Luke said, "but the question is why?"

"Wait a minute, this seems awfully too convenient," One of the villages said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Luke asked.

"How do we know that you didn't just grab that fur and why would someone we don't know suddenly want to help us?"

"That does seem suspicious," The second villager said, "you may be on to something Kelly."

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense, I told you where I got it," Luke replied.

"And I'm saying that it's all too convenient," Kelly said.

"Hey, he could be with the Dark Wings," The third villager said.

"Are you kidding me?" Luke said upset, "I have nothing to do with those bandits!"

"Save it, I'm taking you to the authorities," Kelly declared.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luke said annoyed.

Another villager rushed to where the others were and it was the merchant that Luke bought an apple from.

"Hey, I heard that Kelly's place was raided," The merchant said and then he looked at Luke, "oh, it's you, the lad that bought an apple from me."

"Yeah," Luke said looking at the merchant with a smile, "Your apple was really good. In fact, I would dare to say that it was the sweetest and tastiest that I ever had."

The merchant chuckled, "Well thank you."

"Let's go food thief!" Kelly said.

"Huh, what's going on?" The merchant asked confused.

"This brat is the one who been stealing food," The third villager said.

"What?" The merchant looked at Luke surprised.

"No, that's not true, it wasn't me," Luke said, "c'mon, do I seem like I would steal?"

"They say a criminal would always return to the scene of the crime," The fourth villager said.

"What?" Luke looked at the fourth villager shocked.

"Luke," Tear called and got to where Luke and the villagers were, "Luke, what trouble have you gotten into?"

"I didn't do anything!" Luke said as he was losing his patience.

"Let's go you," Kelly said as he and other villagers were dragging Luke somewhere.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Luke was dragged by the other villagers to the mayor's house and Tear sighed in disappointment. Tear was still bothered with what Luke had said before and thought that he was just being rude and did not understand but regardless she was going to stick with him and get him back to Baticul as she did feel responsible for what happened. Tear believed that it was her duty as a soldier to make sure a civilian was kept safe from danger and Luke was civilian so she was going to make sure he made it back to his home in one piece. She just now hoped that the problem that was going on now could somehow be solved.

Luke arrived to entrance of the mayor's house with Tear and the villagers. They opened the door and they noticed a middle aged woman and a man with long auburn hair and glasses in military uniform.

"Rose! Rose!" Kelly called.

The woman name Rose and the long haired man looked at the villages.

"Quiet, can't you see we have a guest," Rose berated.

"But we got him; we got the guy stealing food."

"I'm telling, it wasn't me!" Luke said angrily.

"Rose, this guy could be part of the Dark Wings," Another villager said.

"Okay, now you're just being insulting, I did not steal your food!"

"Oh my," Rose said, "why don't we all calm down?"

"Yes, let's be calm," The bespectacled man said.

"Hmm, and you are…? Luke asked.

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces."

Luke was surprised to hear the name, "THE Jade Curtis?" Luke shook his head, "You're quite well known."

"My, my, I didn't realize I was famous," Jade replied, "and may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Luke," Luke introduced himself and then noticed Tear looking at him, "What?"

"Oh…n-nothing," Tear said although she was relieved.

Luke sighed and shook his head, "You really are weird."

"Luke," Tear responded offended what Luke had said.

"Um, is this young lady with you?" Rose asked.

"Uh, somewhat," Luke replied although he was annoyed, "this is Tear."

"We were on our way to Chesedonia and we saw a family that lived here caught up in a conflict and we escorted them back here," Tear explained.

"Oh and being affiliated with of the Dark Wings?" Jade asked.

Luke sighed with annoyance, "As I kept saying, I'm not with the Dark Wings, we are not with the Dark Wings, we happened to witness the real Dark Wings getting chased by Malkuth military in the Tartarus, crossing the Roltero Bridge, the same bridge that they blew up."

"Oh, I see, so you were the people that I saw helping those people and moved them away from danger."

"Yes, that was us."

"Wait, would you happen to be referring to Ronald and his wife, Edith and daughter, Sandy?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, that's them," Luke said.

The villages looked shocked and embarrassed.

"Roland mentioned that there were a couple of people who helped them out in a tight spot and one of them had long red hair," Kelly looked at Luke, "I see, that was you."

"Now you believe me?" Luke asked.

The villagers looked even more embarrassed.

"I knew the kid wasn't a thief," The merchant said.

"They are definitely not food thieves," The voice of a boy said.

Everyone in the house looked over and saw a boy with green hair and wore a robe.

"Fon Master Ion," Jade said.

"Huh?" Luke spoke surprised and looked at Ion.

"I got real curious and checked the food storages and I found this in the area," Ion said.

Ion walked up to Rose and handed her a piece of fur and Rose was surprised.

"Why…this fur of a sacred Cheagle," Rose said.

"Yes, a Cheagle may have been the one who raided your food storages."

"See, I told you so," Luke said, "it's the same fur that I showed you guys as well."

The other villagers were even more embarrassed and felt ashamed.

"I see, so you were telling the truth," One of the villages said.

"But Luke, next time you should really be careful in what you do," Tear commented, "this is what happens when you go off on your own."

"Shut the hell up Tear, you're not one who has any business saying something like that, you wannabe assassin and I did nothing that deserved the accusations, don't say things that you know nothing about."

Tear was taken back and couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Well, I think this all clears up," Rose looked at the villagers who looked embarrassed, "don't you all have something to say to the red head lad?"

The villagers nodded and looked at Luke with remorse.

"Sorry for the unfounded accusation," Kelly said, "with the all the thefts, I've really been on the edge…but it doesn't excuse my behavior so again, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too kid," The second village said.

"So am I," The fourth villager said.

"I'm sorry I made the assumption that you were part of the Dark Wings, there's no excuse for it, sorry," The third villager said.

"There you go," Rose said and looked at Luke, "well, do you think you can forgive them boy?"

"I'm not a boy," Luke said.

"I'm sorry, Luke, can you let bygones be bygones?"

"…Sure, as long as they realize their mistake, I can forgive them."

"Well, I'm glad that has been solved. Now all of you, if you all could leave, I have things to discuss with the colonel."

The villagers were leaving Rose's residents and Tear and Luke were following suit as Luke took a look at the boy who was referred to as Fon Master Ion. Luke wondered what was going on as he stepped outside.

"What was Fon Master Ion doing here?" Tear asked.

"That is a good question," Luke said as he crossed his arms and thought about it, "considering that I had heard that the Fon Master was missing. In fact, Master Van was going to go back to Daath and start the search…so what the heck is the leader of the Order of Lorelei doing here and Engeve and with the Malkuth Colonel Jade Curtiss."

"You say that you heard he was missing?" Tear asked, "I haven't heard anything like that."

"I want to go back in there and ask…but I think I better hold off on that and I don't why but I didn't get the sense that he was being held here against his will."

"I'm sure there's an explanation," Tear said.

"Hmm, I ask him myself when I get the chance," Luke said as he walked off with Tear following him.

They decided to stay overnight in Engeve and went to an inn. When they got inside, they notice a girl talking to the innkeeper who was Kelly.

"Have you seen a boy around who looked kind of out of it?"The girl asked.

"Huh?" Luke uttered.

"Sorry, I was away from my counter for a while," Kelly explained.

The girl sighed, "Oh that Ion, where could he be?"

"Ion, you mean Fon Master Ion?" Luke said.

The girl turned around and looked at Luke and Tear.

"If you're looking for Fon Master Ion, he in the mayor's house with Colonel Curtiss," Tear said.

"Oh really, thank you," The girl said with a smile.

"Hold on," Luke said as he was able to get the girl's attention.

"Hmm?"

"I heard that the Fon Master was missing so why is he here and with Colonel Curtiss?"

The girl was surprised, "Oh, there are rumors like that? I have to tell Ion."

The girl left the inn in a hurry.

"Hey," Luke called but was not successful, "she didn't answer my question."

"Yes but she looked like a Fon Master Guardian," Tear said, "We can assume that the Fon Master is here on official business."

"Oh, so she's a Fon Master Guardian…I see, I see. Still though, I wonder why the Fon Master was declared missing. Something is definitely going on here."

Luke went up to the front desk and was greeted by Kelly.

"Hi," Kelly greeted, "again, my apologies for the trouble that I and the other villagers caused you. To make it up, I'll let you stay in a room, on the house."

"Really?" Luke replied, "I see…thanks. Okay, I'll take you up on that."

Later on in the evening, Luke and Tear were in a room at the inn. Tear was thinking about what they were going to go in order to get back to Baticul while Luke was thinking about something that was bothering him and it was the fact that Cheagles were stealing food supplies. Luke found it to be unnatural and he couldn't help but to wonder why.

**Flashback: Five years ago, Baticul Palace**

Luke was with Natalia in the library and they were reading a page in the book.

"A Cheagle?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they are considered sacred creatures by the Order of Lorelei and they are herbivores," Natalia said.

Luke and Natalia continued to look through the books about the Cheagles.

"I wonder if I'll ever see a Cheagle," Luke said.

Natalia looked at Luke and smiled, "It would be nice."

"Yeah," Luke nodded, "maybe one day, we can go to where they live, the Cheagle Woods and see the Cheagles."

Natalia was surprised and smiled and nodded, "That would nice."

Luke grinned, "Then I'll make sure that happens, I promise."

Natalia was touched by Luke's words and hugged him as she laughed with joy and Luke laughed with joy as well.

**Flashback End**

Luke enjoyed thinking about his time with Natalia and then he was went on to worry again and wanted to know the reason for the Cheagles' actions and he figured that trying to know why would not be easy.

"Tomorrow, we'll head to the Kaitzur checkpoint," Tear suddenly said, "With the bridge out, that's our only way to get back to Baticul also we'll have to do something about passports."

"Hmm…" Luke crossed his arms.

Tear looked at Luke, "Luke, what is it? You look like something is bothering you."

Luke just looked at Tear.

"Will you tell me or are going to say that not for me to be concerned with?" Tear asked.

Luke just stayed silent and then decided to go to bed.

"I'm going to sleep," Luke said.

"Luke, hold on a minute…"

"Have to get ready for tomorrow," Luke commented ignoring Tear.

Luke laid on his bed and fell asleep and Tear sighed feeling unsure what to do. After some time, Tear was looking at Luke as he was sleeping. Tear had a curious expression and she went for a closer look and watching him sleep.

"Hmm, for all his roughness, he sure sleeps soundly," Tear said in a low tone.

Suddenly, a blade got close to Tear's neck and it surprised her and was surprised again to see Luke with his eyes opened glaring at Tear while holding his unsheathed broadsword towards Tear.

"What the hell are you doing watching me sleep?" Luke asked, "It's creepy. Planning to kill me in my sleep?"

Tear narrowed her eyes at Luke, "Of course not. I would never do that."

"Then why are you just standing there watching me sleep, you pervert."

Tear was shocked, "Did…did you just call me a pervert?"

"Yes, I did."

"Luke, that's despicable, there's no need for you to be so insulting."

"Like I care how you feel, pervert."

"Don't call me a pervert," Tear said feeling a bit agitated.

Luke got up from his bed still holding his sword towards Tear and had Tear move until they got to the door and Luke opened the door with his free hand.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Tear asked.

Luke got Tear to move out of the room.

"I don't feel comfortable with you standing over watching me sleep, an assassin watching me like a pervert, so…"

Luke suddenly shut the door in front of Tear and Tear couldn't believe it.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tear said as she tried to open the door but it was locked and then she knocked on the door.

"Luke, open up, open up right now," Tear demanded.

Luke ignored her and went back to his bed and went to sleep while Tear was shocked with what was happening she growled.

"I can't believe this," Tear said, "I cannot believe this is happening. Luke is…he's such a…"

Tear growled in frustration and wondered what she was going to do.

**The next morning**

Luke left the room and was set to go to his next destination. He left the inn and was about to continue walking.

"Luke," Tear called.

Luke stopped and turned to see Tear who looked to be in a foul mood.

"Good morning pervert," Luke greeted.

"Will you stop that?" Tear said frustrated.

"Hmph, you were watching me sleep with those perverted eyes, I can't help to feel uncomfortable," Luke said.

Tear narrowed her eyes, "You're actually enjoying this."

"I have no idea what you're talking."

Tear shook her head, "Anyway, now that you're here, we can head to Kaitzur right now."

"No," Luke said.

"What?" Tear replied surprised.

"I'm not heading for Kaitzur right now. I decided to go to the Cheagle Woods."

"Why there?"

"To find out why the Cheagles are stealing food from the storages here in Engeve. If this continues, it may come to the point where the villagers may retaliate against the Cheagles and it would only end real badly. I want to find what's going on and do what I can to solve this."

"Are you sure you want to get involved with the situation with the Cheagles?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Luke, I don't know if you'll find any and even if you do, how do you know for sure that you'll be able to do something about it."

"Shut up I made up mind on this and I won't back down," Luke replied strongly pointing at Tear.

Luke left and Tear sighed again as she was feeling frustrated. Tear just decided to follow him and keep an eye out for him. Tear didn't know how long she could keep this up but she reminded herself that she was the reason that Luke was dragged out of his home in Baticul and she had every intention to make sure that Luke made back to his manor even if Luke didn't want her help and even if Luke was going to have her arrested when they got there. Tear hoped that she would find some way to either convince Luke that there was no need or find some way to make sure that it didn't happen and she had plan to end her brother so that Van would not carry out what terrible plan. Tear had decided that she would be the one with the burden to stop her brother and didn't want anyone else involved. Tear ran to catch up to Luke and they both left Engeve to go to the Cheagle Woods.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and Tear arrive in the Cheagle Wood and meet a Cheagle named Mieu and they try to solve the situation involving Ligers.**


	4. Cheagle Woods

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Cheagle Woods**

Luke and Tear arrived in Cheagle Woods and the moment they entered the woods, they were surprised to see three wolves surrounding a person who was on his knees panting and that person was someone they recognize as Fon Master Ion.

"Hey, it's the Fon Master," Luke said

"He's in trouble," Tear said.

Ion was still panting and then he raised his hand in the air and a light formed from his raised hand and then he slammed his hand on the ground creating a huge glyph and a pillar of light sprung upward and obliterating the three surrounding wolves. Afterwards Ion got up on his feet trying to walk but collapses. Luke and Tear rushed to Ion's side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine," Ion answered panting a little, "I think I used too much Daathic fonic artes," Ion got up on his feet and he recognized the two people when he saw them, "oh, you're the people from Engeve yesterday."

"I'm Luke," Luke introduced himself.

Ion smiled when he looked at Luke, "Luke…that means light of the sacred flame in Ancient Ispanian. That's a nice name."

Luke grinned, "Thanks for the compliment."

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants," Tear introduced herself, "First Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division under the command of Grand Maestro Mohs."

Luke was surprised, "Wait, Grants?"

Ion looked at Tear and smiled, "Oh, you're Van's sister. I've heard of you, this is the first time we've met."

"Wait a minute," Luke spoke, "you're Master Van's sister? What the hell? You're his sister and yet you're trying to kill him?"

"Kill him?" Ion asked surprised.

"It's um…" Tear looked away.

"I do remember Master Van mentioning that he had a younger sister," Luke said, "I was always wondering what she looked like and lo and behold, I've finally meet her, only I didn't think it would be like this."

"What's going on?" Ion asked.

"Say Fon Master, maybe you can get her to answer," Luke said looking at Ion.

"Huh?" Ion looked at Luke a bit confused.

"I've been trying to get her to talk in why she's trying to kill Master Van but she refuses to say anything. Maybe she'll listen to you because you're the Fon Master."

"Hmm," Ion thought about it and then looked at Tear, "Well, will you please tell me why?"

"Well, I…it's just…" Tear spoke with a nervous tone.

A Cheagle suddenly appeared, "Mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu…mieu."

Luke, Tear, and Ion were surprised and then looked to see the Cheagle.

"Oh, a Cheagle," Luke said pointing at the creature.

"There's one," Ion said.

Luke ran to get to it and the Cheagle ran as fast as it could. Luke stopped and looked around. Ion and looked at Tear and had a curious expression.

"Would you prefer that that I don't inquire about you and Van?" Ion asked.

"I'm sorry," Tear said with a nod, "it's something that has to do with my homeland. I prefer not to involve you or Luke for this matter."

"I see…very well."

Luke went to Tear and Ion and crossed his arms.

"The little creature got away," Luke said disappointed.

"They tend to live in tree trunks and I'm certain they're deeper in the woods," Ion said.

"Oh, that's right. Okay, we should go there," Luke then looked at Ion suspiciously, "first thing though, Fon Master Ion."

"Yes?"

"I have a few questions for you but the one I want to ask right now is why are you here?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I got concerned with what the Cheagles were doing. Cheagles are considered sacred, they are peaceful and intelligent. It's not like them to steal food."

"I see, so that's your reason," Luke thought for a bit and then he nodded, "I agree with you and it seems you and I have the same idea as well."

Ion was surprised, "You came to check on the Cheagles as well?"

"I also find it unnatural for Cheagles to steal food. I want to know exactly why they're doing what they're doing and I hope we can do something about it," Luke smiled, "so in that regard, you should come with us. We both have the same goal, right?"

"Really, you don't mind?" Ion asked feeling happy.

"How can you think of taking Fon Master Ion somewhere so dangerous?" Tear asked admonishing Luke.

"Then what do you want to do Tear? Take him back to Engeve? He's just come wandering back here on his own since he seem so determined of wanting to see what's going on with the Cheagles," Luke pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I just have to know," Ion said with remorse, "Cheagles are the sacred beasts of our Order after all."

"See and besides I think I understand the Fon Master."

"You do?" Tear asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Luke grinned, "he's the kind of person that doesn't ignore a problem that's happening right in front of him, right?"

"Yes, that's true," Ion said with a smile.

"I completely understand," Luke pointed at himself with grin, "I'm the same way and with you, I'm guessing that you feel that since you're the supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei, you feel that it's your responsibility regarding anything and everything related to the Order and that include the activities of the Cheagles."

"Yes, that's right," Ion said with a nod and smile.

"And besides Tear," Luke looked at Tear and then back to Ion, "we can't just leave someone whose face is so pale and could collapse. I wouldn't feel right doing so as by the way he's acting, he'll just come right back here and insist of trying to do something, just like I am."

Tear twitched an eyebrow surprised with what Luke was saying and Ion felt happy with Luke's words.

"Oh, thank you so much," Ion said feeling grateful, "you're such a nice person Luke."

Luke was taken back and he felt a bit embarrassed, "Uh, y-you don't need to thank me. I'm simply saying what I felt like," Luke cleared his throat, "anyway let's go."

"Okay," Ion replied happily.

"Oh and I request that you don't use that arte that you used earlier. You nearly passed out. We'll take care of the fighting so just get behind me and Tear."

Ion was surprised again, "You're going to protect me?" Ion felt even more happy, "Sir Luke, I'm so moved!"

Luke felt a bit embarrassed again, "T-There's no need for that. I'm just doing what I want to do, that's all and it's just Luke okay."

"Okay Luke."

"I do want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can I just call you Ion?"

Tear was surprised, "Luke, what are you saying?"

"Sure," Ion answered immediately with a smile, "in fact, I would be happy if you did."

"Great," Luke said happily, "let's go Ion."

"Sure thing Luke," Ion responded as walked with Luke and both boys went ahead.

Tear was in shocked with what happened, "I saw all that, right?"

"Tear, let's go," Ion called.

"Yeah, hurry up," Luke said.

"Oh uh, right," Tear replied as she went to catch up with Luke and Ion and try to take in what she saw.

Luke, Ion, and Tear continued to walk through the woods and then they saw the same Cheagle they spotted earlier.

"Mieu, mieu mieu mieu, mieu!" The Cheagle spoke surprised.

"There you are," Luke said.

"It looks like it's still a child," Ion said.

"Seems so."

Tear blushed looking at the creature and found it adorable.

"_It's so cute_," Tear said in her head.

Tear was slowly approaching it and the Cheagle ran away making Tear a bit sad.

"Huh, it ran away," Luke said.

"It is a wild animal after all," Ion pointed.

"If we keep going, we'll eventually get to the Cheagles' nesting ground," Tear said.

"I do hope we find the proof that they stole food from Engeve," Ion said.

"Those little guys probably left proof all over where they are," Luke said.

"Let's keep going," Ion said.

Luke nodded in agreement and they continued onward. There were monsters in their path and Luke and Tear were fighting and defeating the monster while Ion stood behind as exactly as Luke and Tear instructed. They continued to move forward with Luke keeping his broadsword in hand and Tear keeping in her hands her staff and her small knives. The three of them arrived at the nesting grounds of the Cheagles and were heading to the base of a giant tree trunk and then they noticed three things on the ground and they were apples. Luke and Tear put away their weapons while Ion picked up one of the apples and examined it.

"These apples have the mark of Engeve on them," Ion said.

"So, the Cheagles really did do it, but why?" Luke said.

There were noises inside the tree and Tear looked forward.

"I think I hear something inside that tree," Tear said.

"Cheagles live inside tree trunks," Ion said and then he walked off to go inside the giant tree trunk.

"Fon Master, that's too dangerous!" Tear said with worry as she ran after Ion.

"Huh, hey you two, wait up, I'm coming too!" Luke said as he ran after Ion and Tear.

The three of them were inside the giant tree trunk and they were Cheagles blocking their way to go in further.

"Please let me though," Ion pleaded.

The Cheagles were refusing and insisted on blocking their way.

"We have to do something," Luke said.

"The Order's founder, Yulia Jue, made a pact with the Cheagles and gained their aid…or so I've been told," Ion said.

"Mieu mieu. Mieu, mieu," A Cheagle spoke that looked very old and was holding a big ring.

The other Cheagles scattered away from Luke, Tear, and Ion.

"Are you related to Yulia Jue?" The old Cheagle asked.

Luke, Tear, and Ion were surprised.

"Whoa, that Cheagle can speak human language," Luke said.

"It is the power of the ring, the Sorcerer's Ring that we were granted as part of our pact with Yulia," The old Cheagle explained, "are you related to Yulia?"

Luke, Tear, and Ion stepped forward a bit and stopped.

"Yes, I am Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei," Ion said, "Am I correct to assume that you're the Cheagle Elder?"

"Indeed I am."

"Elder, you Cheagles have been stealing food from the people of Engeve, right?" Luke said.

"I see now, you've come to exterminate us."

Luke was taken back," Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, that's not our intention…but we do want to hear your reason for it."

"Cheagles are herbivores," Ion said, "Why the need to steal human food?"

"To preserve our Cheagle tribe," The Cheagle Elder said.

"Preserve?" Luke asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't look like you're lacking food," Tear said, "there's plenty of vegetation in this forest."

"One of our members caused a fire in the northern region," The Cheagle Elder explained, "as a result, the Ligers that lived there moved down to this forest…in order to prey on us."

"Then the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't be eaten," Ion said.

"I see," Luke said, "so that's what been going on. The fire in the north that the people from Engeve say that saw, that was the Ligers' home and this whole ordeal began."

"Correct," The Cheagle Elder said, "if they aren't sent food periodically, we Cheagles are captured and eaten."

"That's horrible," Ion said upset.

"It is horrible," Luke commented, "especially as the result of the action of one and the Ligers are retaliating."

"Even so, this is hardly a normal food chain."

"Luke, we've confirmed that the thieves are the Cheagles," Tear said, "What do you want to do?"

Luke clenched his teeth, "I know one thing for sure and that is taking them to Engeve is out of the question. If we do that, the Ligers could very well wreak havoc in Engeve in search of food and if that happens, it will take a major toll on not for not only Malkuth but the entire world that depend on Engeve's goods," Luke thought for a bit, "can we…hmm…"

"Luke?" Tear asked.

Ion had a determined expression and nodded, "How about this? Let's go negotiate with the Ligers?"

"With the Ligers?" Luke asked surprised, "Ion, are you serious? That's too much of a risk considering that Ligers eat humans as well. Besides, how are we going to negotiate with them?"

"Well, we can't do it directly obviously but if we take one of the Cheagles with us, they could talk to them directly."

"Oh, I see," Luke nodded, "that can work," Luke looked at the ring that the Cheagle Elder was holding, "we'll need to burrow that ring for the Cheagle to use."

The Cheagle Elder stepped forward.

"Then I will have one our members to accompany you on this," The Cheagle Elder said, "Mieu. Mieu, mieu mieu mieuu."

Suddenly, a light blue Cheagle hopped up and appeared in front of Tear, Ion, and Luke.

"Huh?" Luke uttered.

"This is child is the one that burned the Ligers' home, I would like you to take him with you."

"Seriously?" Luke asked, "This guy here was the one that burned the Ligers' home?"

"That's correct."

The Cheagle Elder attempted to place the ring over the light blue Cheagle but both of them fumbled and they picked themselves up as the Elder signaled the light blue Cheagle to pick up the ring. The light blue Cheagle placed the ring around its waist and looked at the three humans that were staring at him.

"Okay, what's your name?" Luke asked the light blue Cheagle.

"Hi, I'm Mieu, pleased to meet you," The light blue Cheagle answered with a smile.

Tear couldn't help but blush for the way Mieu responded.

"So cute," Tear said happily in a quiet tone.

Luke sighed, "Is it really going to all right to have this one come with us for negotiations. I mean, he's the one that burned the Ligers' home, right?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mieu said with remorse.

"Stop that, don't apologize to us, you haven't done anything to us," Luke responded, "save your apologies for the Ligers."

Everything was set and Luke, Tear, Ion, and the Cheagle accompanying them named Mieu left the giant tree trunk. As they were getting to ready to see the Ligers, Mieu stopped in front of the three.

"Everyone, watch this," Mieu said suddenly.

"Huh, what is it?" Luke asked.

Mieu turned to the side and spit out fire and it surprised the three and they were amazed.

"Wow, he spit out fire," Luke said.

"Neat, huh?" Mieu said happily.

"What was that?" Tear asked.

"I can breathe fire so I'm useful for more than just interpreting. I'm going to work extra hard to make for all the trouble I've caused for my friends."

"That's right," Ion said as he realized, "I've forgotten that they're a fire-breathing species."

"That's right, but mine is special."

"Special?" Tear asked.

"What makes yours special Mieu?" Luke asked.

"I'm still a child so normally I actually can't breathe fire," Mieu explained, "but…"

"But?" Luke and Ion asked simultaneously.

"The Sorcerer's Ring!" Mieu said with excitement, "Thanks to that, I can breathe fire and no matter how much fire I breathe out, I never get tired."

Mieu demonstrated again by breathing fire three consecutive times.

"Oh I see," Luke said, "so the Sorcerer's Ring does more than just translate…that's really interesting."

"It was originally made to amplify fonic artes. It's a type of capacity core," Ion said.

"But a flame of that size isn't going to be much useful in battle," Tear said.

"Mieuuuuu…" Mieu said feeling a bit sad.

"Are you serious Tear?" Luke asked, "You sound very cruel. Mieu is coming with us as a translator, not a weapon and he's a Cheagle that's considered sacred in the very Order that you're a part of or maybe you're the type of soldier that only looks for anything that can only be of use in battles?"

"That's not what I meant," Tear replied taken back at Luke's words.

"Whatever, I just know that you just hurt the little guy's feelings."

Tear was shocked and looked upset.

Luke then looked at Mieu, "Say Mieu."

"Yes?" Mieu responded.

"It's neat that you can breathe fire and all but how about you refrain from doing so," Luke looked at Ion and then back to Mieu, "unless I give the word."

"Mieu?" Mieu responded confused.

"In other words, when I tell you to, shoot fire, okay?"

Mieu flapped his ears with happiness, "Yes sir."

"Let's go," Luke said.

"Right," Ion said.

Luke, Tear, Ion, and Mieu walked and headed to where the Ligers were and they passed by Cheagles who were upset with Mieu for what he had caused and Luke suddenly and went by to comfort the little Cheagle. Ion smiled at the gesture that Luke was doing and Tear blushed seeing Luke being real friendly with Mieu and thought it was cute. They continued onward to the woods with Luke and Tear fighting monsters along the way. They soon arrived to a river.

"The liger's lair is up ahead, right?" Tear asked.

"Yes, we cross the river and keep going," Mieu responded.

"But how are we going to do that when there's no bridge?" Luke asked.

"We'll just have to wade through the river," Ion suggested.

"I guess but wouldn't it be tough on you Ion? Maybe I should carry you on my back."

"Oh, that's okay Luke, I don't want to trouble you Luke."

"It's no trouble for me," Luke said and then he noticed something on the other side of the river and it was a tree root that looked rotten and had an idea.

"Mieu, breathe fire on that tree root," Luke said.

"Mieu?" Mieu responded confused.

Luke picked up Mieu and pointed the tree root, "That root over there, one fire please."

"Mieu, mieu, mieuuuuu!" Mieu said happily and breathed fire on the tree root.

The root burned and the long tree bark fell forming a bridge over the river.

"All right," Luke said with a smile, "this is much easier."

"I see, the tree roots were rotten," Ion said, "excellent thinking Luke."

"Well, I just came up with it, it's Mieu that deserves the credit since he did the work," Luke looked at Mieu with a smile, "thank you Mieu."

"Mieu, you're welcome," Mieu said happily.

"Indeed, thank you Mieu," Tear said with a smile, "Fon Master, shall we be on our way?"

"Right, let's go," Ion said.

"Mmhm," Luke said with a nod.

They continued down the path in the woods.

**Fabre Manor, Baticul**

At the gate of the Fabre Manor, the two White Knights that were acting as the guards at the gate were talking to a female Oracle Knight who wore dark attire with a wing-like addition to her right shoulder and was pale skinned with had short dark violet hair. She also wore brown gloves and wore an eye patch over her left eye and carried her sheathed katana on her right side.

"I see, so that what happened," The female Oracle Knight said, "What are they doing in regards in looking for Luke?"

"Dorian General Grants and the servant here, Guy Cecil have split to look for Master Luke in Malkuth," One of the White Knights said, "they are certain that Master Luke is in Malkuth territory."

"And you say that a young woman caused the commotion."

"Correct, it seems that she was attempting to assassinate Dorian General Grants."

"I see," The Oracle Knight said as she crossed her arms, "well then perhaps I should see what I can do as well."

"It's unfortunate of the situation that is happening Major Cantabile," The second White Knight said, "after Master Luke was looking forward receiving lessons from you."

"It can't be helped," Cantabile said, "I do hope Luke is okay."

"Yes, we're all very worried about Master Luke."

"It's has to be especially heart aching for Duchess Fabre and Princess Natalia," The second guard said.

After the talk was done, Cantabile walked away from the gate and was worried.

"It seems that Tear made her move and accidently dragged Luke in her mess," Cantabile said, "I hope Tear tells her reason why she's trying to kill her own brother," Cantabile said, "but knowing her, I doubt she would do that and Luke's not one who tolerates someone who just starts trouble, especially with people around him," Cantabile looks at the castle, "Luke has no idea of Van's true nature and if Tear foolishly decides not to tell him what he needs to know, then it falls on me to tell Luke the truth," Cantabile nodded, "after all, I see it as my obligation to Luke as one of his teachers and Luke does have every right to know. It's not appropriate for Tear to be stubborn on something very serious, Luke needs to know and quickly and I can't let Van, the God-Generals, and even Mohs catch on of what I'm doing."

Cantabile left and decided to go somewhere and do what she could do at the moment.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Confronting the Liger Queen and an unexpected help from Jade Curtiss and Luke becomes determined to do what they set out to do.**


	5. Liger Queen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Liger Queen**

Luke, Tear, Ion, and Mieu entered in the deeper part of the woods and they arrived at the area where the Ligers have taken residence. They make it to the lair and then they see a huge female Liger resting and there were eggs beside her.

"Is that…?" Luke uttered.

"Yes," Tear said, "that must be the Liger Queen."

"So that's her…"

Ion picked up and had the little Cheagle face him, "Mieu, please speak with the Liger Queen."

"Yes sir," Mieu said as he hopped down and went to the approach the Liger Queen, "Mieu! Mieu, mieu, mieu, mieu. Mieu, mieu!"

The Liger Queen slowly turned to see the Cheagle speaking to her and she roared so loudly that the area around them shook and it pushed Mieu back and Luke and Ion rushed to Mieu's side.

"What happened?" Ion asked.

"Hey Mieu, what did she say?" Luke asked.

Mieu picked himself up and turned to the three humans, "She said that her eggs are about to hatch so go away."

Luke, Tear, and Ion were surprised to hear what Mieu had just said.

Mieu continued with a sad expression, "Her Highness is really mad that I accidently burned her home."

"Damn it, of all the worse times," Luke said upset.

"This is bad," Tear said, "Ligers tend to be extremely violent when they're protecting their young."

"This is really bad..."

"If we were to wait, the young will run rampant looking for food, they could very well attack Engeve in search for food," Ion said.

"Then what—" Luke spoke.

Luke didn't get to finish what he was going to ask because the Liger Queen roared even louder and she stood up as she growled. The boulders around them were falling and one would have squashed Mieu but Luke stopped it by kicking it away.

"Mieu, you okay?"

"Yes," Mieu replied turning to Luke, "thank you."

Luke nodded, "You're welcome."

The Liger Queen was slowly approaching them and growled.

"What's going on now?" Luke asked.

Mieu's eyes widened, "She said she's going to kill us and feed us to her children."

Tear narrowed her eyes at the Liger Queen and stepped forward with her staff in hand.

"Fon Master, step back," Tear said, "it looks like we don't have much a choice."

"Hold it," Luke said, "is fighting really the only option? The eggs might break and we didn't even try to actually negotiate."

"It may seem cruel but right now, we don't have much a choice in the matter," Tear said calmly, "if we don't, the eggs will hatch and the young will swoop down in Engeve in search of food. Surely, you're not okay with that scenario Luke."

"Of course not but I'm not okay with killing the Liger that's just trying to protect to her children."

"We don't have a choice besides; they're monsters, monsters that will kill humans if we just let them be."

"Tear…"

"Here she comes!" Ion said.

Luke looked and saw that the Liger was ready to charge.

"Damn," Luke said, "Mieu, Ion, both of you get away from here now."

"Luke…." Ion uttered.

"Just do it! Hurry up!" Luke demanded.

"Uh, r-right," Ion looked at Mieu, "Mieu, let's go."

"Okay," Mieu said as he followed Ion to move away.

The Liger Queen charged towards Luke and Tear and the two of them spilt to the side. Tear started to sing her Nightmare fonic hymn but it wasn't enough to slow the Liger Queen which surprised Luke and Tear.

Luke jumped up in the air, "_**Havoc Strike!**_"

Luke's attack surprised the Liger Queen and although Luke didn't hit her at all, the Liger Queen forced herself to quickly jump back.

Luke held out his right hand, "_**O violent torrent...Splash!**_"

A stream of water from the air spilled down near the Liger Queen and it just made her even more angry and in a rage, she charged towards Luke and Luke was dodging her attacks. The Liger Queen opened her mouth and a stream of lightning shot from her mouth and Luke was able to quickly dodge that attack as well. Tear was seeing what was happening and she was getting upset with what she was seeing Luke doing.

"Luke, what are you doing?!" Tear asked, "Why haven't you drawn your sword?!"

Luke was still moving away from the Liger Queen, not answering Tear's question and he checked on the Liger eggs and saw they were still not harmed.

"Luke, you have to draw your sword, otherwise you'll be killed!" Tear said as she threw two of her knives at the Liger Queen.

The two knives struck the Liger Queen on her right side and caused her to yell in pain. The Liger Queen growled and turned as she glared at Tear.

"She's not going down," Tear said.

Luke ran and stood next to Tear.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Tear asked, "Did you hear what I said earlier? We have to kill her and her eggs, if we don't they'll attack Engeve in search of food."

"I heard you," Luke said.

"Then what are you doing? Why are you hesitating?"

"I'm not hesitating…we came here to negotiate, right?"

Tear was shocked, "Luke, that is no longer an option!"

The Liger Queen charged again at full speed and forced Luke and Tear to move out of the way. Luke performed the Flame Burst and Tear performed her Nightmare again and they both struck the Liger Queen at the same time. It stopped her for a little bit but it did not bring her down.

"None of our attacks are working," Tear said.

"She's a lot stronger," Luke commented.

"You seem to be having trouble," A man's voice said, "allow me to assist you."

Luke and Tear looked over and were surprised to see Jade Curtiss.

"Jade Curtiss?" Luke asked surprised, "Why are you here?"

"Leave the inquires for later," Jade replied, "I'll use fonic artes, you two make sure I have time to cast!"

"Wait a minute!" Luke replied back.

"Luke, let's go with what the Colonel is doing and do our part," Tear said as she then glared at Luke, "and you need to draw your sword. We have to kill the Liger Queen. Like I said, it may be cruel, but we have no choice!"

Tear charged and threw more of her knives at the Liger Queen and they struck the queen and stopped her in her tracks. Luke stood in the way of the Liger Queen, distracting her.

"_**Releases the mighty power of the earth**_," Jade chanted,"_**Ground Dasher!**_"

Luke moved away as a huge triangular chasm opens under the Liger Queen, calling forth a wave of several stalagmites that rise and fall through the ground, juggling and dealing very heavy damage to her.

Jade nodded and then he chanted for the next fonic arte, "_**Arise, o violent waters, to rout mine enemies…Blessed Drops!**_"

A large bubble which then bursts into several smaller bubbles did multiple damages to the Liger Queen. The Liger Queen was furious and was going after Jade but Tear and Luke blocked her way again. The Queen was ready to chop on Tear but she counter when she blocked that attack with her staff.

"_**Oh flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire**_," Jade chanted, "_**Infernal Prison!**_"

Tear moved away as Jade created a red glyph on the ground from which pillars of flame rose up and the flames surrounded the Liger Queen at various angles creating a pyramidal "cage" of fire. After being hit with very powerful fonic artes, the Liger Queen was staggering and was no longer able to stand as she fell on the ground. The queen looked back at her eggs and had a sad expression. Tear narrowed her eyes at the Liger Queen and threw her three knives at the Liger Queen and her eggs to finish them off but suddenly Luke rushed in, quickly drawing his sword and deflected all three of the Tear's knives away from the Liger Queen and her eggs. Luke's actions surprised everyone present including the Liger Queen.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Tear asked surprised.

Luke stood straight, "The Liger Queen can't fight anymore and besides…" Luke looked over the Liger Queen, "I'm certain of this although I don't know why but…if we kill her and her eggs, I'm sure that I'll really regret it."

Jade wondered what the boy was thinking and Tear couldn't believe what Luke was doing while Ion and Mieu hoped that Luke was going to be okay since he seemed to be standing real close to the Liger Queen and hoped that what Luke was saying was true and that the Liger Queen couldn't fight anymore.

"Luke, do even understand how serious the situation is?" Tear asked upset.

"Of course I do," Luke replied as he sheathed his sword and turned his back.

"No, I don't think you really do and right now, you're putting people of Engeve in jeopardy. I don't know what game you're playing and what you're trying to prove but—"

"Game?" Luke interrupted and looked at Tear, "I'm not playing any game."

"Then you're just being naïve, soft, or just arrogant of the situation," Tear said, "Right now, you're endangering the lives of others just for your selfish reasons!"

"Dammit Tear, will you just shut and stop acting like you know everything!" Luke said loudly.

Luke picked up one of Tear's knives from the ground and quickly turned and threw the knife and the knife went pass Tear and cut small strands of her hair and the knife hit the bark of a tree. Luke's actions and words once again surprised everyone present and the Liger Queen couldn't comprehend the action of the red haired human and Mieu was a bit nervous while Ion was sympathetic with Luke and Tear was shocked with what Luke had just done and Jade was not sure what to make of Luke. Jade turned and saw the Fon Master Guardian that Luke and Tear met yesterday arrived and looked on to see what was happening. She asked Jade what was happening and Jade said that he was not sure while Ion was happy to see the one of his Fon Master Guardians.

Luke continued, "I understand the situation and taking this very seriously. I still think that we should try to negotiate and see if we can come to an understanding. In this situation, I don't want to just kill without trying everything and I'll say this," Luke pointed at Tear with a glare, "you don't know a damn thing about me so stop talking like you know all there is to know about me."

"Luke, you…" Tear spoke.

"Are you willing to be held responsible if things become worse?" Jade asked.

"Mieu, over here," Luke said ignoring Jade.

"Mieu?" Mieu spoke with a nervous tone.

"Over here, please," Luke looked at Ion, "Ion, you too."

"Luke, what are you planning to do?" Ion asked as he and Mieu went to Luke.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luke asked, "We're going to do what we came to do and that's negotiate. Remember Ion, this was your idea and I agreed to go along with it."

"I see," Ion then paused and nodded, "okay."

"Mieu."

"Yes?" Mieu replied.

"I'm going to take the Sorcerer's Ring from you and place it for the Liger Queen. I get the feeling that she's not willing to listen to anything you say so Ion and I will try to talk to her and try to solve this, okay?"

"Okay," Mieu said in a sad tone, "if it will help."

"I'm amazed," Jade commented, "a Cheagle speaking human language."

"It's the power of the Sorcerer's Ring," Ion said looking at Jade.

Luke took the ring from Mieu and placed it on one of the ears of the Liger Queen.

"There, that should do it," Luke said, "hello Your Highness."

The Liger Queen was surprised and spoke, "I can…understand you…wha…what is this magic?"

"The power of the Sorcerer's Ring," Ion said, "it allows you to be able to understand and speak our language."

"I see," The Liger Queen replied and then growled, "don't think this will calm my anger towards you humans. You dare invade my space while my children are about to hatch any moment," The Liger Queen glared at Mieu, "and that despicable little Cheagle burned our home."

"Meiuuuuu," Mieu spoke sadly.

"We understand and that's why we're here," Luke said.

"There's nothing to discuss," The Liger Queen said, "the moment that I'm healed, I'll kill you all and feed you my children when they hatch."

"Luke, this isn't working," Tear said, "it's obvious she's not interested in anything you say."

"Will you shut up already," Luke said glaring at Tear, "I'm not done."

"Luke, you don't understand anything," Tear shot back, "you know it's true but you refuse to acknowledge it."

"I said shut up," Luke turned to Tear in anger, "shut up already!"

Tear was getting frustrated and drew one of her knives and Luke saw this and got in front of the Liger Queen and unsheathed his sword.

"Don't interrupt Tear," Luke said, "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Luke," Tear said glaring at Luke.

"Both of you stop it, don't fight!" Ion pleaded and then looked at Tear, "Tear, let's give Luke a chance on this so please, put away your weapon."

"Fon Master," Tear said surprised.

Jade pushed his glasses and sighed at what was happening and the Fon Master Guardian was worried for Ion's safety.

"Tear, please," Ion pleaded again as he stood in front of Luke.

Tear closed her eyes and put away her knife.

"As you wish Fon Master, however, if you are placed in danger, I will take action," Tear glared at Luke, "regardless if Luke likes it or not."

"I understand completely Tear," Ion replied, "thank you."

Tear stepped back and stood next to Jade.

"Are you certain about this?" Jade asked.

"Honestly, no I'm not but I respect the wishes of the Fon Master."

"Why?" The Liger Queen asked, "Why are you willing to go so far?"

Luke looked at the Liger Queen.

"Did you not hear what I said?" The Liger Queen asked, "I'll kill you and feed you to my children the moment they hatch."

Luke went and kneeled in front of the Liger Queen and Ion stood next to him.

"It's completely understandable," Luke said.

"Huh?"

"Your home was burned down and you Ligers are angry at the fact that Mieu caused the fire…I know I would be too if someone burned my home."

"Even if you say that…"

"What if I was to say that there is a way to provide you a new home?"

Ion, Mieu, Tear, and even Jade and the Fon Master Guardian were surprised to hear what Luke had just said and the Liger Queen was surprised as well.

"Is that possible?" The Liger Queen asked.

"Yes, I know someone that can help me provide you and your brethren a new home where you all can live. There's enough space and where you can hunt for your food. Besides, I know this place is not exactly an ideal place for you Ligers."

"Luke, are you serious?" Tear asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Luke said looking at Tear, "Especially in a serious matter such as this."

"You're telling me that there is a place where my brethren and I can live?" The Liger Queen asked.

"There is," Luke said looking at the Liger Queen, "and I'm willing to provide it to you but only if you stop preying on the Cheagles."

The Liger Queen growled.

"We're begging you, please," Ion said, "The Cheagles have resorted to steal food from the people of Engeve and it's causing problem for the people. If it keeps up, they won't be able to last and it will lead to negative effects."

"The happenings of that human village are of no concern," The Liger Queen said.

"Even so, we want the Cheagles to stop and I'm sure that the Cheagles don't want to keep stealing from them," Luke said as he stood up, "just hear Mieu out, please."

Luke picked up Mieu and signaled Mieu speak to the Liger Queen and even though the Liger Queen roared at Mieu causing Mieu to be scared, Luke managed to calm Mieu and get him to speak with the Liger Queen and Mieu did just that explaining how sorry he was for burning their home and wanted to do everything he could.

"Do you honestly expect me to trust you?" The Liger Queen asked.

"I want you to," Luke said determined, "because I make it a personal rule to always keep promises and I promise to provide you and your brethren a new home."

"Why though? Why do so for me and my people?"

"Well…to be completely honest with you…I'm also fond of you Ligers as well."

"You're what?" The Liger Queen responded surprised.

"Luke, what are you saying?" Tear asked surprised as well.

"You Ligers are monsters that look out for each other all the time and you protect each other. That is something I've come to admire and you…you're quite majestic Your Highness," Luke smiled, "I can see why you're the queen. It is true. There are so two kind of monsters that I'm fond of and it's the Cheagles and the Ligers."

"Luke…" Ion spoke amazed.

Luke continued, "Look, I'm not asking you and your brethren to be friends with the Cheagles but I am asking you to stop preying on them. If it for the fact that your home was destroyed, then I can guarantee you a new home for you and your brethren."

"Is that why you were not willing to draw your weapon?" The Liger Queen asked.

Luke nodded and had a genuine expression, "Yes and because I didn't want to kill you and your children. Killing a mother and her children who were about to experience life isn't something that I can't go for. I just ask that you don't prey on the Cheagles anything further and I also ask that you don't target the village of Engeve for search for food."

"There's no point," The Liger Queen said.

"Huh?"

"There's no point asking about Engeve because we had no intention in going anywhere near that human village."

Luke and the others were surprised.

"But I though…"

"It is true that we Ligers eat humans and if it was necessary, we would have gone to Engeve for food but the Cheagles convinced us not to do so as they would acquire food for us there."

"So that's it…" Ion said.

"Yes, also the truth is my daughter will arrive and she promises us food for her siblings."

"Daughter?" Luke asked.

"Yes, this may be hard to believe but she's actually human like you, I raised her myself when I found her."

Luke and the others were surprised as well.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes," The Liger Queen replied.

"Um, would you happen to be referring to Arietta?" Ion asked.

The Liger Queen looked at Ion, "Yes, that's her."

The Fon Master Guardian frowned at the mention at that name.

"Oh, I see…" Ion said.

"Ion, you know her?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yes," Ion said with a nod and then looked at the Liger Queen, "I'm sorry, I assumed that you were going to let your children search for food in Engeve."

"It's like I said, I don't care about that village. My daughter will provide food. She will be here soon."

"That's great," Luke said happily, "that's good."

Luke reached his hand to the Liger Queen and performed a healing artes on the Liger Queen. The Liger Queen was surprised and then was able to stand as Luke stood in front of her as well. Tear and Jade were prepared but then the Liger Queen just stood and looked relaxed.

"You healed me," The Liger Queen said amazed.

"Yes," Luke said, "now, can you trust me, me and Ion? I know what you said but I hope that we can come to an understanding."

"Human, what is your name?" The Liger Queen asked.

"I'm Luke," Luke introduced himself, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I see."

"I'm Ion, it's nice to meet you," Ion said.

"I'm surprised; this is the first time that a human healed me and the fact that the same human admires us Ligers. Normally, humans would either run from us or try to kill us. You are strange humans. I'm…intrigued...I thought the only exception would be my human daughter…and that other human…"

"Other human?" Ion asked.

"Yes…I believe he called himself…Van."

"Oh Master Van," Luke said surprised.

"Hmm, do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him," Luke said.

"I see…maybe that's why…"

"Well, I don't mind being strange, I'm just saying the truth, that's all," Luke said with a smile.

The Liger Queen looked at Luke and Ion and looked in their eyes.

"So what do you say?" Luke asked, "Would you be willing to…?"

"Hmm…this whole thing started ever since that Cheagle destroyed the home of me and my people but if you can truly provide a new home, a new forest, then I have no problem with what you're proposing. But know this, should you break your promise, we will kill all the Cheagles and then, we'll hunt you down and eat you."

"Understood," Luke said immediately, "that condition is perfectly fine for me.

Luke put out his hand and extended it to the Liger Queen. The Liger Queen looked in Luke's eyes again and placed one of her paws on Luke's hand.

"Very well, I'm holding you to that Luke," The Liger Queen said.

"You got it," Luke said.

"Luke, you did it," Ion said happily.

"I couldn't have done without your help Ion," Luke said happily.

"Oh no, it was you that really did much."

The eggs began to hatch and baby Ligers were emerging from the shells. Luke was in awe and the Liger Queen went to her children that were born. Luke and Ion were near the Liger Queen. Luke gently removed the Sorcerer's Ring from the Liger Queen's ear and place it around Mieu's shoulder and Luke was giving his gratitude to Mieu for his support. Tear sighed as she felt exhausted just seeing what Luke was doing. Jade stepped forward and looked at Tear and then he looked at Luke and he pushed up his glasses.

"Anise, could you come over here please?" Jade asked.

The Fon Master Guardian who was named Anise went straight to Jade.

"Yes Colonel?" Anise replied.

Jade whispered something in Anise's ear and Anise nodded and was willing to do what Jade requested.

"Okay, you got it," Anise said with a smile, "but in exchange, you have to look after Ion."

Jade nodded and Anise ran off to do what she was asked to do. Tear had watched the exchange between Jade and Anise and then she turned over to look at Luke who was petting the baby Ligers that had hatched and felt happy while the Liger Queen was able to relax as she sat near Luke.

"I'm glad everything worked out," Luke said feeling relief.

"Luke, you were extremely lucky but I hope you don't make it a habit," Tear said, "I doubt it will go well like it did for you next time and how are you going to do what you promised the Liger Queen?"

Luke was annoyed, "Back off, it doesn't concern you anyway. Besides, there's no need for you to worry about it. It was my proposal so I'll take responsibility for how it goes."

"Don't say that," Tear said annoyed, "it does concern me when you put the Fon Master in danger for your selfish whims."

Luke scoffed, "Ion was never in danger, I wouldn't let that happen and don't call what I did selfish whims."

"You're so full of it. It was all luck as far as I can tell."

"You're annoying; in fact, you're actually a pest, a real stuck-up pest."

"You…" Tear was shaking with anger.

"Oh my, a lover's quarrel," Jade commented as he stood next to Tear.

"Not funny," Luke replied glaring at Jade.

Tear also glared at Jade, "Colonel Curtiss, we don't have that sort of relationship."

"I'm kidding," Jade said, "and please call me Jade. I'm not one for being referred to by my family name."

Ion went to Jade, "Jade, I'm sorry for doing this."

"It's not like you just run off on your own," Jade said looking at Ion.

"Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei; I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they caused."

"And that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?"

"I'm sorry."

"And you involved civilians as well."

"Ion didn't involve us, we came here on our own accord," Luke pointed out, "we just happened to meet each other by coincidence. I made the suggestion that we work together."

"Oh I see, so you willfully went along with this, I must say I am surprised."

"_It's been one surprise after another for me_," Tear said in her head.

"Well anyway, we should get out of this forest."

"No, we have to speak to the Elder first," Mieu said as he got on top of Luke's head.

"I agree," Luke said, "we need to speak with the Cheagle Elder. Ion…"

"Yes, I agree as well," Ion said and then looked at Jade, "Jade, can we stop to see the Cheagles?"

Jade pushed his glasses and then nodded, "All right, but remember we don't have much time."

"Okay," Ion then looked at Luke with a smile, "Luke, thank you for everything you've done so far."

Luke stood up, "No problem, happy to help."

"You really are a nice person Luke," Ion said.

Luke felt embarrassed, "C'mon Ion, it's what friends do."

"Yes, you're right."

"I'm so happy," Mieu said happily as he flapped his ears.

"Yeah, thanks for your help Mieu," Luke said as he picked up the Cheagle and wrapped him around his arms, "you've really been helpful."

"Mieu, mieu, mieuuuuu!" Mieu replied happy what Luke said.

Luke said his goodbyes to the Liger Queen and her newborns and the Liger Queen responded well and Mieu spoke to the Liger Queen assuring that Luke would keep his promise. The Liger Queen growled at Mieu telling him that it is because he had Luke with him that she was not going to feed him to her children. They left the Liger Queen and her children and headed back to the tree truck where the Cheagles lived to report to the Cheagle Elder. As they continued to walk, Tear kept staring at Luke. Tear acknowledge what Luke did was amazing but she also concluded that Luke was being reckless and didn't have a real understanding on things and she figured Luke would assume that things would go well for him forgetting that he was not in Kimlasca at the moment. It was actually a pain for Tear dealing with the long red haired noble but even with that the case she was not going to abandon her duty in which she felt was to escort Luke back to his home in Baticul as she reminded herself that she was the reason why Luke was yanked out of his home in her attempt to kill her brother Van. Tear figured that she would find the time and convince Luke that he can't act as the way he has been going on so far and she was going to do whatever to take to get him to listen for this sake of his own safety.

**Inside the giant tree trunk**

The Cheagle Elder holding the Sorcerer's Ring and was speaking with Mieu and Mieu replied. Mieu relayed everything that had happened with the Liger Queen and how Mieu himself was so in awe with what Luke did.

"It's very interesting to see them speak to each other," Jade commented.

"They're so cute," Tear said in a low tone.

"Hmm, did you say something Tear?" Luke asked.

Tear was taken back and looked away feeling a bit embarrassed, "N-No, nothing at all."

"…I see."

The Cheagle Elder nodded and turned to four humans, "Mieu has explained to me what has happened. You endured a great deal on our behalf."

"Of course, Cheagles are considered sacred to the Order of Lorelei," Ion said.

"Not only that, I'm surprised that you Master Luke were able to convince the Liger Queen to have her and her brethren to not prey on us anything further with a promise to provide a new home for the Ligers. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it," Luke assured, "I was just doing what I could and to be honest, I'm really fond of the Ligers and you Cheagles as well. I know some of your people have already lost their lives to the Ligers and I may be asking too much but I want to do what I can to at least ease the tension."

"We're not vengeful creatures. Though, some of our members have been eaten, we do not desire for revenge, it is not in our nature. Besides, the whole crisis started when Mieu destroyed the Ligers' home, so I will have Mieu atone for what he has done."

"What are you going to do?" Tear asked.

"I will exile Mieu from our tribe."

Luke and Ion were sad to hear that.

"Really?" Luke said sadly.

"That's cruel," Ion said sadly.

"Naturally, I don't mean forever," The Cheagle Elder assured, "Mieu will accompany Master Luke for one cycle of the season."

"M-Me?" Luke spoke surprised, "Is that necessary? Not that I would mind though."

"Mieu insist on accompany you Master Luke, I leave it to you on how you deal with him."

"Hmm," Ion nodded and then looked at Luke, "well Luke?"

Luke kneeled to face Mieu, "Mieu, do you really want to accompany me?"

"Yes, I would be happy to do so," Mieu said happily.

Luke looked at Mieu and then smiled, "Okay, if that's what you want then I have no problem with it. When we get back to my manor in Baticul, I'll introduce you. Naturally since you're a Cheagle, you'll be accepted, no problem. I'll introduce you to Natalia, she'll be happy to meet you, then there's Guy, he's my best friend, and then there's my mother. You can keep her company for a while and who knows; maybe your cheerful energy will be really helpful for my mother. Oh, there is also the staff at the manor, especially Pere, Sheila, and even Ramdas. Then there's my father, even he won't be against having you around. Oh, the people of Baticul…especially the kids Guy and I play with...they'll be excited to meet you, I'm sure of it."

"Mieu, mieuuu, I'm so happy. I'm looking forward to it Master!"

"That's great but Mieu, you have to do something for me."

"Mieu?"

"Don't call me Master, just call me Luke. I won't respond to you if you don't call me by my name."

"Sure Luke!" Mieu said with joy.

"All right, I have a new friend!" Luke said happily as Mieu was speaking happily as well.

They left the giant tree trunks and said their goodbyes to the Cheagles. Luke was amazed that the Elder allowed Mieu to take the Sorcerer's Ring with him but he also figured that it was convenient which he was glad. They continued on their way and then finally they were about to head to the exit where they were met up by Anise and some of the Malkuth soldiers.

"Hey, that Fon Master Guardian," Luke commented.

"Yes, that's Anise," Ion said.

"Welcome back," Anise greeted.

"Anise, is everything set for the Tartarus?" Jade asked.

"Sure is Colonel, the Tartarus is right outside near the entrance. You did say to make it quick so we hurried as fast as we could."

Luke's eyes widened as he and Tear had a good idea what was really happening and then they noticed Jade looking at them with a serious expression.

"Aw hell," Luke said, "I see what's happening."

"Restrain those two, they're the ones that were producing the Seventh Fonons," Jade ordered.

Ion got concerned and then looked at Jade, "Jade, don't do anything to hurt them."

"Don't worry, we won't kill them…assuming they don't resist."

The Malkuth soldiers closed in on them and Tear and Luke just accepted what was happening.

"Be good kids," Jade commented.

Tear, Luke, and Mieu were being escorted by soldiers to get to the Tartarus with Jade, Anise, and Ion following them. After being inside the land dreadnought, the course was set and the Tartarus moved, heading to its destination.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Jade and Ion explains things within the Tartarus about their intentions and then there's an ambush by a group of Oracle Knights.**


End file.
